It is known to provide microwave ovens with heating devices additional to the microwave heating means. In particular, radiant electric heating devices are known to be located at the top of the oven cavity to provide high power density for grilling or browning food items or moderate power density for baking food items.
At present, products are available which can achieve either baking or browning cooking effects but cannot provide both from the same heater. Either the baking element would operate at too low a power density to grill or the grilling element would be too hot to bake without burning. A grilling heater cannot be arranged to cover the entire area of an underlying turntable in the oven as it would require far too high power and smaller grilling heaters can result in uneven heating of the underlying turntable.
It is also necessary to locate a heater used for high power grilling as far away from the oven door as possible, to prevent damage to the door and to reduce the temperature experienced by a user of the oven.